From All Points Of View
by The Emcee
Summary: Pony gets raped by Socs. He turns to TwoBit for comfort. Contains rape and future slash. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Summary: Something bad happens to Ponyboy. Two-Bit tries to make it better. contains rape and slash.

A/N: I own no characters.

Chapter 1

Pony's POV

I walked in the door, trying to be quiet but to no avail. As soon as the I walked in Soda and Darry were all over me.

"Pony! What happened? You're home late."

"Were you attacked by Socs?" Soda asked me. Sometimes he can be too perceptive.

I sighed and replied, " Yeah. They jumped me on my way home from school. But it's just some bruises ro somethin'. I'm fine, really." I tried to smile, but Soda didn't look appeased.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

"I'm sure Soda. I just need to clean up some. Then I might take a nap or somethin'." And I walked off to the bathroom. I can hear them talking as I walked off. Oh well, best to not let them know what really happened. Sure, I did get beat up but it was worse. Much worse. I stripped off my clothing and walked in the shower. I needed to clean off; I felt so dirty. And I thought this stuff only happened to girls. Guess no one can be right all the time...

I stepped out of the shower and put on some boxers and a shirt. Opening the door so it wouldn't draw attention to my brothers, I went to the room Soda and I shared. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. Thank God there was no school tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two-Bits POV

I opened the door and walked in the house. It didn't seem as if anyone was up. So I sat down on the floor and turned on the tv. Almost 10 minutes later, Ponyboy walked out.

"Hey Pony boy!" I said. That's when I spotted the bruise on his cheek. I could feel the anger rising inside me.

"Hi Two-Bit."

"Socs get you kid?"

"How'd you know?"

I point a finger towards his cheek. " The bruise on yer cheek is kinda obvious, kid"

"Oh. Stop callin' me kid!"

I laughed and sat back down at my spot on the couch. Pony sat beside me, acting stiff. As if he had something t' hide. I sighed. "What's eatin' ya Pony?"

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "...Can't we talk...outside?" "Sure." We walked outside together. I looked him over. Other than the bruise there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. My eyes landed on his slightly curved hips, then his face. He wasn't too bad to look at. He looked at me, unsure.

"C'mon. Spill it. Somethin' bugging ya, I know that much. But what?"

"Yesterday I was attacked by Socs..." "I can see that. But what else?"

"They didn't just beat me up. They...Oh God Two-Bit! They raped me!" He turned away; I guess cuz he didn't want to see my reaction. I was in shock. Socs had not only beaten him up but they raped him! Oh they're gonna pay; oh boy are they gonna pay...!

Finally over the shock, I asked him, "Did you tell Darry and Soda yet?" He shook his head. "Why th' hell not!"

"I didn't want them to think...I was dirty..." So that's why he was scared to tell me.

"Oh Pony. I don't they wouldn't think yer dirty. Sure they'd be pissed but not at you. At them damn Soc bastards. Don't worry, I'll make 'em pay." He looked a little shocked at my statements. But he did smile.

"Thanks Two-Bit. You're a pal."


	2. Brother's Suspicions

Untitled

Summary: This is the point of the story that we see more affection between the two friends. R&R. Thanks! A Shout out to krista for the review. Stuff like this happens all the time. I actually got the idea from the FBI Files and some of my own imagination. On to Chapter 2!

Brother's Suspicions

Normal POV

The whole gang sat in the Curtis living room, the tv blaring, banging in the kitchen where Soda was supposed to wash the dishes. Ponyboy sat at the kitchen table, trying to do his science homework. Out of the corner of his eye Soda was watching Pony closely.

_More went on the other day than he told us, _Soda thought. _I hope he tells us soon. I don't wanna tickle it outta him. _Laughing at his own thought, he returned to the dishes.

"Hey Pony! I'm going t' th' movies, wanna come?" Two-bits voice rang over all the noise in the house. Pony thought about if for a moment.

"Sure Two-Bit. Just lemme finish this question and then we'll go." He read the question, pondered it for a moment, then scribbled the answer down. "Ok, finished."

The pair walked in silence on their way to the theater. The only noises that could be heard was the wind, the occasional passing by of a car, and their footsteps. Two-Bit pulled out his cigarets and lighter, and lit one. He blew smoke rings out of his mouth and turned to see Pony's expression. _Good to see the kid smile again. I was almost getting worried. But was I trying to show off? Even if I was, was it for him or myself? Man talk about confused and dazed. _

"Hey Two-Bit? YooHoo! Two-Bit. You in there?"

"Huh? What?" "Oh Two-Bit. You're always going off." "Well I'm not the one with my head in the clouds all the time now am I?" "I just have a more advanced imagination." Two-bit pushed Ponyboy playfully. "Sure you do kid. And I do my homework."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That movie was boring." "You're only saying that because there was no one sitting in front of us for you to bug." "Oh, why Pony. I'm hurt. You make it sound like I'm a womanizer." "That's because you are." "I am not!" "Now you're bawlin' 'bout it." "Meanie..."

Pony laughed. Sometimes Two-Bit could he hilarious without even trying to be. _Thats Two-Bit for ya. Never a beast but always a burden. _They walked towards Pony's house, talking about this and that. Then said their farewells as Pony entered his house. He walked in and sat on the couch. He was approached by both of his brothers, one sitting on either side of him. Darry sighed.

"Pony, we need to talk," he said.

"Sure Dar. 'Bout what?"

"About what really happened the other night." Soda spoke up.

"I told you. I just got a little beat up is all. I'm fine..."

"Then why is there blood all over your boxers from that night?"

Pony didn't know how to respond with that. So he swallowed and spoke. " Because...I was raped..."


	3. Suspicions Confirmed

Untitled

A/N: I'd like to thank all of those who took time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if this chapter's short.

Chapter 3: Suspicions Confirmed

Normal POV

"What did you say!" both Darry and Soda looked like they'd die of shock. How could Pony have kept this from them?

"Why didn't you tell us Pon?" Soda asked, confused about what his baby brother just said.

"I was scared...I didn't know how you'd take it..." tears started running down Pony's cheeks. He was ashamed, scared, and angry all at the same time. "I thought you would...think I was bad or somethin'..."

"Bad? Honey you didn't do anything wrong. All you did was try to get home so we wouldn't get worried."

"Oh Pony, we couldn't get mad at you for something like that." Darry's voice was soft, a new sound to Pony's ears. He looked up at his two brothers.

"Thanks. I guess I let my imagination get the better of me." He wiped the remaining tears away. "But I'm alright now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"That's good to hear" Soda relaxed into the couch and turned on the tv. He smiled then turned to Pony and Darry. "So what're you gonna make fer dinner?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two-Bits POV

_Why do I feel this way? Whenever I'm around Pony, I feel different somehow. Different from all those times I was around girls and the gang. But when I'm with Ponyboy I feel calm. Could this be a sign of something more than friendship? And does he feel the same? Arg! I'm so confused!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pony's POV

_Man, the sky's so clear tonight. _I was sitting on the porch looking at the night sky. The stars were shining brighter than ever and it gave me a feeling of security. It's funny when you think about it. All the bad stuff that's happened to me and I still don't feel all too bad. In fact I feel contented and serene. I sigh. _If I feel so complete, then why do I feel like something's missing? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. But if that is the case, then what do I to feel paranoid about? Or perhaps I'm making too big a deal out of this. I need to get some sleep. Sleep'll help me think about this straight tomorrow. _I stoop up from my position on the porch and walked in the house. I told my brothers I was going to bed and said good night. As I walked into the bedroom, I stripped off all my cloths so that I was only in my boxers. Then I crawled underneath the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Confessions of Love

Untitled

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me. If you have any suggestions for the story, please feel free to email me.

Summary: In this chapter, Two-Bit finally figures out his feels, but whenever he tries to tell Pony, something gets in the way. R&R.

Confessions of Love Two-Bits POV

I walked towards the Curtis house in silence. Lighting a cigaret, I spotted the house up ahead and sighed a relief. Man, it was hot today. Summer must be comin' soon. What a bummer; no more school. What would I do for fun? I opened the door and stepped into the house. It was quiet, too quiet. Oh well. I plopped down on the sofa and turned on the tv just in time to see Mickey Mouse dance across the screen. Watching the little dancing mouse, I didn't realize that someone was standing next to me until I felt a presence sit down beside me. I turned to see who it was.

"Hey Pony! I didn't know you were up. I walked in and, since no one was up, I turned on yer tv." I grinned. He just chuckled and rubbed his eyes. I guess he just got up, judging by his ragged appearance.

"Yeah, I just got up. Say, what're you doing up so early? S'not like you t' be here so early."

"Eh, I just got bored and decided to bug all a you!" He pushed me down on the couch. "Hey! That wasn't nice." I pouted. He laughed. God I love his laugh. I had a lot of time to think about us last night. I finally came to the conclusion that, I loved the Pony. And it took me a while, to decide what I should do about it. _I'll tell him how I feel._ _He may not feel the same way, but he deserves to know, don't he? _

"Hey Pony, come with me" I stood up and headed out to the porch. Ponyboy, looking somewhat confused, followed me none the less. I turned around to face him. I think I scared him with the serious expression on my face.

"What's wrong Two-Bit? You're never serious 'bout nothin'." I sighed.

"Pony, I've been thinking about this long and hard. So hard that I got a headache from it. But ever since you told me 'bout you gettin' raped by them Socs, I couldn't get you outta my mind. And I think it's because, I love you. I know it might sound a little shocking at first. Even I was shocked about it fer a while. Anyway, that's the truth; I love you Ponyboy. An' that's that." That didn't take as long as I thought it would. I looked up at him. He didn't look shocked, not at all. He looked confused. I was about to speak when he opened his mouth.

"Two-Bit, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Sorry 'bout what?"

"I don't know how I feel yet. I mean, no ones ever done what you just did. And I never thought that anyone would say that to me. Even so, I still don't know what I feel. I just need some time to think about it for a little bit." He looked up at me and smiled. _He's trying to reassure me not to worry 'bout him. Too late for that. _

"It's ok Pony. I know this must be a lot to swallow, but I thought it would be best t' tell you 'bout it face forward, ya know?" He nodded. " Well lets go back in th' house. Yer brothers would worry t' death if you weren't anywhere t' be found. We walked in the house, silent. _I hope he figures it out soon. I'm not very patient and I'll need an answer soon. Hope he doesn't tell his brothers anything. They'd kill me if they ever found out. _


	5. Final Decisions

Untitled

A/N: There is 1 more chapter to come after this. To all those who were keeping track of my story, I thank you. Well here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Final Decisions Pony's POV

_Why is this hard for me? Why can't I come to a conclusion. Every time I think about what Two-Bit means t' me, more questions pop into my head. _I sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was a cloudy night tonight. It'll probably rain tomorrow, or even tonight. _But that's not important right now..._

"Hey Pony. Somethin' buggin' ya kid?" Soda just walked into the room and sat beside me on the bed.

"Naw. Nuthings wrong Soda. I just can't figure somethin' out."

"Oh I see. Well when you do figure it out, tell me who they are." "What?"

"Ponyboy, I've been around people all my life. I know how they are. And if you ain't acting strange cuz of a love interest, then you're the only person I can't figure out." I looked up at his smiling face confusedly. "And when you do find that special person, tell me who it is. If he ever hurts you, I'll beat th' tar outta 'im."

I smiled. "Thanks Sodapop. You don't know how much you've helped me." I hugged my broher then went outside to go to the lot. I only vaguely heard Soda mutter, "Damn, I'm good." I laughed and kept walking. I got to the lot to see Two-Bit sitting there, a fire was already lit. He looked up at me with a smile.

"Hey Pony. Whatcha doin' here?" "I had to talk to you, and I just figured you'd be here." I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday." "And?" "And I decided that through all the confusion, there's only one person I love the most."

His smile grew wider. "And who might that be?" "You. It took me a long time to figure it out. I also had some help from Soda too." "Yea. Soda's a little too perceptive. That's how I figured out my feelings." "So he knows." "Yep. Told ya he was too perceptive." We both laughed. This felt right; being here with him. It gave me a warm, floaty feeling inside.

"Hey Pony" "Hmm?" I hadn't been looking at him for longer than a second when I felt Two-Bits lips on my own. At first, I was a bit surprised. But then I leaned into the kiss. This felt so good. After a while we broke for air, looking at each other.

" I love you more than anythin' Ponyboy." "I love you too, Two-Bit."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, that didn't take long."

"You're so noisy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Fixing yer little brother with that clown. What were you thinkin'?"

"Hey! I was just helping them out. Besides, they're a cute couple."

"Sodapop, you cease to amaze me."

"That's why you look me, Stevie."

"..."

There was a pause.

"You knew did you?"

"Hmm?"

"That I loved you. Way back in th' day."

"I knew you felt something, but it didn't know what it was."

"Oh...What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where we gonna go from now?"

"I don't know Steve."

"What'll happen to us then?"

"Again, I don't know. These things take time. But don't worry. As long as we have each other, we can do anything."

"Yeah. I hope so."


	6. Difficulties

Untitled

A/N: Thanks to a certain reviewer, I have decided to make the more chapters for my story. In this chapter, Pony and Two-Bit become even closer, but something starts to drive them apart. R&R. Thank you!

Chapter 6 Difficulties Normal POV

It was the end of school and summer vacation has come at last. Students shout for joying as the bell rings. Seniors gather together one last time to say good-bye to old friends. After everyone has left, three more students leave the building.

"Aww, man. No more school! Now what am I gonna do fer fun?"

"Ah, quit yer bawlin' Matthews. I'm glad schools out. No more homework."

"You did homework?"

"Shut it ya clown."

Ponyboy laughed at their bickering. He was glad school was out too. No more teachers hounding him, no more homework, and no more Socs to put up with on a daily basis. Yes, he defiantly loved the summer. Steve left them at some point to go to the gas station, shich left Two-Bit and Ponyboy alone.

"Wanna go to the movies later?" Two-Bit asked lighting a smoke.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do tonight anyways." Two-Bit nodded, swinging his arm around the young greaser.

"Happy school's out?"

"Very happy. No more putting up with the Socs on a daily basis."

"Hey, Pony. Where they taunting you ever since you got raped?"

"Yeah. They thought it was a riot."

"Well don't worry. I'll make 'em pay."

"Or get yerself hurt in the attempt to."

Two-Bit pouted. "What's that supposed t' mean?" Pony laughed.

"Nuthin' Two-Bit. Just that if yer drunk, like you usually are, you'll git the tar beat outta ya."

"I will not! Being drunk's got nuthin' t' do with fightin'."

"Sure it don't"

"What did you say kid?"

"Nuthin'"

Two-Bit grabbed Pony and put him in a headlock. "Holler Uncle!" He yelled as the younger greaser tried to free himself desperately.

"N-never!" "Holler Uncle!" "No!" "Say it kid!"

"Well, well, well. What have we here boys? Looks like some love birds got in a little fight. Should we help them out?"

Both greasers turned around to see four Socs standing near them. Pony's eyes widened. _Those're the same Socs that raped me, _He thought to himself. Two-Bit straightened up immediately. He lit another cigaret.

"Hey boys. What's yer business here?"

The one with blonde hair spoke up. "Actually, we were looking for another good time. And we were wondering if the redhead over there was busy."

"Well, now thatcha mention it, he is busy. So beat it, ya Socs. This ain't even yer turf anyways." Two-Bit's words were calm, but had a hint of a warning in them too. Pony just stayed silent staring at the Socs. Without another word, the Socs other three Socs left leaving their leader behind.

"You better watch yourself, greaser. Or you won't get so lucky next time." Then he followed his other friends to the car and sped off.

"Well, that didn't take long eh, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit turned around to see Pony staring at where the group of Socs were just standing. "Sumtin' wrong Pony?"

"Those were th' same Socs that raped me..." Pony said slowly.


	7. Final Chapter

From All Points Of View

A/N: I finally came up with a title! About time huh? Well anyway here's Ch. 7. Enjoy.

Normal POV

"What did you just say Pon?" Two-bit asked cooly.

"Those were the same Socs that raped me Friday night."

"Are you sure?" Ponyboy nodded. "Man, you sure got a good pack of meatheads on yer tail, kid."

"Yeh, yer tellin' me." "Well, I'm tellin' yer brothers whether you like it or not."

_Great. Just what I need. More preaching, even if they're just concerned, _Pony thought to himself while they started on the way to his house. _This is gonna be a long night..._ And he was right. As soon as Two-Bit told Soda and Darry, they were all over Pony.

"What were you two doing out anyways?"

"You should've been home by then." Soda said.

"We were heading towards the lot. And they just came up to us. They didn't do nuthin' t' us." Pony explained. He'd been more calmer about this than he thought he'd be.

"They were the same Socs that raped Ponyboy." _Thank you so much Two-Bit. _

"They were, were they?"

"Sheeze, Pony. You're having awful bad luck lately."

"Soda's right. You should probably stay low for awhile until they get over it."

"Okay. I won't be goin' round by myself anymore. Promise." Pony added seeing his older sibling's faces.

"Alright. Well go do whatever. Just don't get into any trouble." Darry said.

"I don't get into trouble; trouble usually finds me."

Pony walked outside, heading towards the lot. Two-bit followed after him. While Two-Bit chatted about God knows what, Pony was in deep thought about the day's earlier events. _What do they want with me? They got their one night stand. What else could they want? And why didn't we hear them driving towards us. I'm pretty sure they didn't park their cars there or we woulda hear 'em. _Pony was snapped out of his thoughts by Two-Bits voice.

"Hey, Pony! Woohooo! Anybody home in there?"

"Huh?"

"I swear kid. The wheel is turning but the hamster is dead."

"Like you should talk Two-Bit."

"I've got more t' say than you, kid."

"Yeah right. And stop calling me kid!"

They entered the lot and sat down. It was pretty quiet outside. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. A slight breeze blew across the lot, shaking up the grass and tree branches. Two-Bit leaned back against the tree, hands on the back of his head.

"Tired Two-Bit?" Pony asked, watching Two-Bit. The older greaser opened an eye to look at his companion.

"Naw, kid, just thinkin'" Pony gave him a look at the kid comment. Thinkin' 'bout what?"

"About you." At that, a light blush come over Ponyboy's face. Even though they were kind of 'together' Pony still wasn't used to it.

"Two-Bit, are we...you know...?"

"Together?" Pony stayed silent. "Well hell kid, I thought we were. What is unless you don't want to."

"I'd like to be..."

"Then it's settled. You make too big a deal of things kid. Ya gotta be able to see things from all points, or somethin' like that. That's what my teachers keep telling me."

"But does it work?"

"To hell if I know. I just nod and say yes Ma'am. I don't really listen to teachers though."

Pony laughed. He was happy. For the first time in along time, he was genuinely happy. It took him a lot of time to think over what had happened over the last few days. And now he's got someone he can talk to, other than his brothers. _I feel like I just accomplished something. This feeling...it's so strange but it feels so familiar to me. Oh, well. It's time for me to look at things from all points of view. _


	8. AN

From All Points Of View

A/N: This is just a note. Since school is coming up, I'm gonna be taking a vacation to get ready. But don't fret because I am currently working on another Outsider story. This one will be a little...well, strange. But you're just gonna have to wait to find out. See you all soon! Bye! _waves excitedly _


End file.
